Silver's Chao Care
by Silversapphiretails
Summary: Rated for swearing in Ch. 1. Silver's not the type to take care of Chao, so what happens when Cream wants him to take care of her Chao when she's not going to be around, and Sonic won't take the job from him? Chaos, that's what.


They zipped through the area, leaving a gust of wind where they had just been. Blue and orange ran and flew at top speed, trying to get to the carnival before the other did. Miles was fast in flight while Sonic was fast in speed. Put together, they could almost count it as equal. If only Miles "Tails" Prower didn't have to rest every few seconds. Even though the fox was exhausted, whenever he needed to rest, he lightly tapped one foot on the ground, giving him a boost forward. His tails hurt like crazy, but he needed to prove himself good to Sonic. Of course, the blue hedgehog just thought this was for fun. Mile just thought of it as a test of his abilities.

"Almost…there, Sonic!" Tails said through deep breaths.

"Yep! And hopefully on time, too!" Sonic smirked. They had left fifteen minutes ago. Though, he didn't really care whether he was early, on time, or even late, for that matter. The carnival just prevented him running around. But that didn't mean he couldn't leave for a quick second and sneak a few runs around the perimeter of the place.

"Sonic, wait!" He heard voice half shout. Sonic slowed down, and Tails thankfully skidded to a stop with his hero. When the two turned around, they saw a white hedgehog flying at them.

"Hey, Silver." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, hi." The blue hedgehog raised a brow. Silver seemed in a rush.

"Is…something the matter?"

"Yes, something is the matter! I've been trying to catch you for ten minutes! You know I'm not fast, Sonic!" Silver wailed. "So guess what? I had to FLY to keep up. Just to tell you something."

"And what would that something be?"

"You don't want to go to the carnival, right?"

"Not my dream."

"Then could you watch Cream's Chao for me?" Silver asked. "Please? I'm not really that patient, and I don't think I'd be much fun with them. You, on the other hand, are the fastest thing alive! You could take them around the garden, run thirty laps in less than a second!"

"Whoa, Silver. I'm not that fast." Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. My point is, can you do it, please? I really don't want to take care of Chao." Silver pleaded, holding his hands together.

"Nope! I've got places to go to. Come on, Tails!" Sonic smiled and ran off, leaving Tails to his tap foot strategy again.

"Ugh, I…I'm coming…Sonic!" Tails said, leaving Silver behind.

"Darn! That means I'll have to do it, then…Aw, man…" Silver whined to himself and started to fly off in the direction of the Chao Garden.

_Flashback…_

"_So will you do it, Silver?" Cream asked, her voice sounded so sweet, how could the white hedgehog say no to such a kind and polite girl like her?_

"_I don't know…Taking care of Chao isn't my thing…" Silver scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to disappoint the rabbit either. It was so confusing._

"_Please, Silver? I really want to go to the carnival with Mom. She said that she'd buy me and Cheese popcorn! If you can't do it, then can you find someone else to do it, Silver? Popcorn! She'd buy me popcorn after everyone has settled down and the rides open. Please?" Cream begged._

"_All right, I'll find someone to do it." Silver gave in._

"_Oh, thank you! Thank you, mister Silver!" Cream's eyes lit up. Her eyes sparkled as if a light was shining right in them. "And if you can't find anyone, meet me at the Chao Garden at one, okay?" She smiled and walked off, leaving Silver to his thoughts._

"I couldn't find anyone, Cream. I'm sorry…." Silver said to himself. He smiled, then brang up his hand and slapped himself across the face with it. "No, that sounded as if I let someone die…What about, 'Sorry Cream, I couldn't find anyone to take care of your Chao.' That sounds all right…But, she's still going to make me take care of them! Aw, dammit." Silver whined yet again.

He reached the elevator where the Chao Garden just belonged. Silver took a deep breath and walked inside, and when it brang him to the floor with the Chao, he almost fell.

"…You expect me to take care of ALL of them?" Silver asked Cream, who he found standing near the water.

"Yep! All six of them." _Six? It seemed like fifteen._

"Uhh, I couldn't find anyone."

"That's all right, because I know you'll take good care of them, right Silver?"

"Uh, That's right, Cream."

"Thank you, mister Silver! When I get back, I'll give you a present!" She hugged him and skipped off and into the elevator, where she waved good bye. The white hedgehog also brang up his hand and waved until the elevator's door closed.

"What's the present, something Chao related to remember this experience? All right, let's see here…" Silver took out a piece of paper that Cream had given him earlier and examined it. "There's Happy, Sunny, Forest, Milk and Butter." He stifled a laugh. "Those are the weirdest names I've ever heard of." He folded the paper back up and put it away for later use. By the names were also a crude drawing of each Chao so he could know which was which.

The drawing didn't help.


End file.
